I Dont Love You
by RandomlyBoredWolfy
Summary: First Songfic! I Dont Love You by My Chemical Romance. "Amu stared at the one she once called her prince and her boyfriend, before turning away and murmuring, "I dont love you like I did yesterday..."
1. Chapter 1

**Wolfy: Oh** meh goosh! My first songfic! I'm so proud! Please enjoy. Song is **I Don't Love You** by **My Chemical Romance. **

**All girls in this fanfic are 20, boys are 22, and Ikuto is 25**

**Random Note for the Day:** Its 11:53AM and I have CHOCOLATE MILK that I made myself, and instead of doing the easy thing and just drinking it, I'm drinkin' it outta a SPOON!!!

*************************************************

10:00 Pm, Downtown

Amu Hinamori walked down the streets with her hands in the pockets of her sweatshirt. She found she couldn't sleep, so she wandered around a little. She had decided to leave her charas at home after seeing how deep they were sleeping.

Amu walked quietly along the empty streets. It was pouring down rain, and she only had her black zip-up sweatshirts hood. As she turned a corner, she saw two figures pressed against the wall, making out. "_Disgusting" _was her only thought as she walked past the two people, a brown and blonde spot. Wait… blonde?

She double-taked and stared at the one she was knew as her precious Prince and boyfriend, who was making out with some slut from the streets.

Well, when you go  
Don't ever think I'll make you try to stay  
And maybe when you get back  
I'll be off to find another way

Tears streamed down Amu's face, making long streaks from her black eyeliner and mascara, you could have easily mistaken Amu for being emo in the pouring night.

And after all this time that you still owe  
You're still the good-for-nothing I don't know  
So take your gloves and get out  
Better get out  
While you can

**SLAP!**

A loud 'slap' echoed through the street and the slut gasped. Amu had slapped Tadase so hard, his face was turned and a red mark covered his disgusting face. "Why… Why? Where's the one I loved…?" She muttered as she walked away… "I don't… love you… like I did yesterday, Tadase…" with that, the crying girl ran away.

When you go  
Would you even turn to say  
"I don't love you  
Like I did  
Yesterday"

Not watching where she was going, Amu ran into someone's hard chest, resulting in her falling backwards. She didn't even scream as she fell back, but opened one teary eye when she felt no impact. The tears came harder as she saw the person who was holding her waist, staring at her with shocked eyes. His alluring blue eyes filled with sadness as he saw her eyes watering, along with anger for who did this to his beloved Amu.

Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading  
So sick and tired of all the needless beating  
But baby when they knock you  
Down and out  
It's where you oughta stay

Amu practically threw herself at Ikuto, crying and hugging him tightly. Ikuto's eyes widened even more and he slowly placed his arms around her, before hugging back as equally tight. He looked up to see Tadase making out with another girl.

And after all the blood that you still owe  
Another dollar's just another blow  
So fix your eyes and get up  
Better get up  
While you can  
Whoa, whooa

Ikuto's grip on Amu tightened as she cried harder, her fragile frame shaking violently from both the frozen temperature from being soaking wet in the rain, and the powerful sobs that took over.

When you go  
Would you even turn to say  
"I don't love you  
Like I did  
Yesterday"

Well come on, come on

When you go  
Would you have the guts to say  
"I don't love you  
Like I loved you  
Yesterday"

**THUD**

Ikuto let go of Amu for a minute and walked over to Tadase, where he then punched him out cold. Ikuto turned back and hugged Amu, ignoring the slut who was staring at Tadase's unconscious body on the concrete.

I don't love you  
Like I loved you  
Yesterday

I don't love you  
Like I loved you  
Yesterday

Amu smiled weakly at Ikuto, who simply smiled. Yes, smiled, not smirked. Ikuto leaned down and gently touched his lips to Amu's. Out in the rain, crying. Who knew this was how Amu would find her stray cat?

*************************************************

**Wolfy: Done!** Wow, that took more effort than I thought. This is a oneshot now xD


	2. IMPORTANT Author Note, July 29th 09

**Wolfy: Ok,** **Well this is a** **VEERRRRYYY IMPORTANT MESSAGE TO ALL READERS!!!**

**I am posting this on all my current stories: **

**The Fairytale Life is NOT for Me,**

**Happy Halloween?, **

**The Life of a Gothic Teenager: Amu Hinamori, **

**I Don't Love You, and finally, **

**Long Lost Love? Or Friend?**

The reason I'm this on ALL my stories, even my songfic and the ones that are on hold, is because it is a VERY important Author's Note that shouldn't be overlooked.

I'll start with the bad news… If I don't update for over 6 months, meaning: No new Profile info, No new stories, No Author Notes, No Updates on my DeviantART account, Not a WORD AT ALL it means I'm one of two kinds of dead.

First kind, I might have given up on Fanfiction because of complications of real life for a while. I might not update for another 3 months.

Second kind is… well… dead, dead. You know, six feet underground in a coffin. I'll admit, I've had thoughts, but not recently… long story short, someone committed suicide all because of a heartbroken mistake once. I was only… eleven? Not telling how long ago that was…

Any, now to bad, but not-dead-dead bad news! Heres the scoop on all my stories!!

**.X.x.X. Alice Stories.X.x.X.x**

**The Fairytale Life is NOT for Me**: I'm writing up the chapters, its long, so no worries. I'm gonna write about… 3 more pages though. I wanna make it up to all my beloved readers! Still gonna be a cliffy though xD

**Happy Halloween?**: Still on hold, until I finish The Fairytale Life is NOT for me… Might delete it, it seems worthless right now, plus I just started it randomly…

**Long Lost Love? Or Friend?**: On hold, may delete too…

**X.x.X. Chara Stories.X.x.X.x.**

**[NEW STORY] Week Well Spent:** This was my writers-block-cure/super-story that I'm still writing… and I was talking about earlier. I have all the current chapters in my notebook that I need to type… which I PROMISE TO MY DEAD GRANDMA CAROL DEATHMANS GRAVE I WILL DO AFTER I WRITE THIS!!

**The Life of a Gothic Teenager: Amu Hinamori: **Ok people, LISTEN TO ME. I NEEEEEED IDEAS ON WHAT HAPPENED FOR HER PAST!! I'll even write three oneshots, with your pairing of chose, dedicated to the person who has the perfect idea!! **PM ME YOUR IDEAS, DON'T REVIEW SO OTHER PEOPLE STEAL YOUR IDEAS!!!**

Don't ask me why I wrote something without thinking, it's just my over-excited side… T.T **I might rewrite this stories chapters, so be prepared!!!**

**I Don't Love You: **Nothing for this story… 'cuz its finished!

**[NEW ONESHOT COLLECTION] A Series Of Fortunate and Unfortunate Events: **Yeah, I know, ubber dubber long title. But, this is where I will write most of my dedicated oneshots, and when I'm in the need to write humor.

I will write another oneshot for this story and I'll give you guys a few hints on what it's about. **Amuto, Angst, Death.** I feel a little depressed 'cuz its raining right now, that's why it sounds depressing xDDD

**FINAL NOTE::::** Well… this is it. I hope to update all the stories that aren't on hold lately.

I feel terrible for leaving you all hanging… I updated my profile recently though so my story section is after my Updates section and its neater!! Hehe… -nervous sweatdrop-

**I love you all my reviewers!!!!**


End file.
